Run, Duncan Run
by SonSon45
Summary: This is a oneshot based on the song Run, Joey Run by David Geddes. Duncan remembers the night Courtney died. This is my first story!


**Run, Duncan Run**

_Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh_

I was running, in a field. I didn't know what I was running from, until I saw her. She hadn't changed much; she still had her mocha hair that was cut just below her shoulders and smooth tan skin. She turned my way, her onyx eyes twinkling in the light of the sunset and a smile curled on her lips. My breath was taken away as she rose up from the boulder she was sitting on and her white dress flowed in the slight breeze. "C-C-Courtney?" I stuttered when she was standing close to me. She merely smiled in response. Then, her face crinkled in pain. "Courtney, what's wrong?" Then, I saw a small dot in the middle of her stomach. It slowly got bigger and bigger as it stained her dress with its deep crimson color. Courtney fell to the floor and revealed her father, smiling evilly with a gun armed in his hand.

_Daddy please don't it wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see_

She spoke those words as she lay on the ground. "No, Princess, stay with me!" "Good-bye Duncan." She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. "Courtney!" I screamed. Then I could hear the cynical laughter of her father. I looked up at his face. "You bastard!" I screamed. Then everything faded away.

_Every night the same the same old dream I hate to close my eyes_

_I can't erase the memory the sound of Julie's cries_

_She called me up late that night she said:_

_Joe, don't come over _

_My dad and I just had a fight_

_And he stormed out the door_

"COURTNEY!" I screamed as I jolted up from my bed. I sighed, the same dream yet again. I go to bed every night and can't get away from the worst night of my life. It had been two years since Courtney had died; I'm the only one that hasn't gotten over it. It had happened on a late August night. I was getting ready to leave to her house when she called. "Hey Princess." Then, I heard her breathing franticly. "Duncan! Don't come over!" I was surprised, to say the least. "What do you mean?"

"My-My dad! We had gotten into a fight because he saw the ring. He just stormed out of the house, I don't know if he's going to come back."

_I've never seen him act this way_

_My God, he's goin' crazy_

_He said he's gonna make you pay_

_For what we done, he's got a gun!_

"He has never been this way!" She continued. "I-I-I think he's gone crazy!"

"Princess, don't wor-" I was cut off by Courtney, she sounded like she was crying. "Duncan, he said he was going to make you pay for what we did." That's when I heard a man yelling in the back and Courtney scream, "He's got a gun!"

_So run, Joey run, Joey run_

"Run, Duncan run!" Was all I heard before the call was disconnected.

_Daddy please don't it wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see_

I sighed as I chugged another shot of whiskey. The words hit me again like a ton of bricks. I shuffled my feet to my couch and laid down as the events replayed itself yet again.

_Got in my car and drove like mad_

'_Til I reached Julie's place_

_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes and bruises on her face_

_All at once I saw him there sneaking up behind me (watch out!)_

_Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"_

_And stepped in front of me_

I ran to my car and drove to Courtney's house. I think I went at 80 miles, maybe 85? Then, as I pulled up in her drive way, she ran out the door. She hugged me tightly and then pulled away. I could see the many bruises and cuts that were all over her face and the fear in her tear-filled eyes. Then, I saw a figure in the reflection of my car's window sneaking up on us. I turned around and saw her father with a gun pointed at me. His finger pulled the trigger and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I was bracing myself for the impact, but Courtney stepped in front of me screaming, "Watch out!"

_Suddenly, a shot rang out and I saw Julie falling_

_I ran to her, I held her close_

_When I looked down, my hands were red_

_And here's the last words Julie said_

I heard the gun fire and saw Courtney falling. I caught her and saw a crimson dot on her grey sweater grow bigger and bigger on her stomach. I pushed my hand on it to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. I pulled my hand away and saw it was covered with blood. "Courtney, please! Stay with me!" I whispered to her; I could feel my heart breaking.

_Daddy please don't it wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married_

She opened her mouth and turned her head to her dad. "D-Daddy please don't kill h-him. It wasn't his f-fault. H-He is the best thing t-that ever happened to me. Yes, w-we were gonna get m-m-married, b-but it was because we love each o-other. Y-You and mom d-did the same thing when you were young." Then she turned her head back to me and closed her eyes slowly. Her father chuckled evilly as he held the gun armed in the air. Her plea didn't work.

_Aaaaaaaah aaaaaaaah_

I could hear the angels singing as I held her. I knew she wouldn't make it, but somewhere in my mind I hoped she would. She opened her mouth again.

_Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run...!_

"Run, Duncan run..." She whispered. She closed her mouth again and the slow rising and falling of her chest stopped. She was dead. My vision blurred as I turned to face her father, smirking down at her body. "You bastard!" I screamed at him. He just stared at me; he didn't even flinch when I said that. He placed his finger on the trigger. That's when I did something that I still regret to this day... I ran away. I left Courtney on the ground, dead, and ran away like a wuss. I shook my head, trying to forget that horrible night. I had ran to a phone booth that was near her house and called 911. When the police got to the seen, they only found Courtney, not her dad. He's still wanted to this day, and he's still after me. I have to keep a gun in the apartment in case he ever breaks in.

I stumbled drunkly into my bedroom and pulled out the gun from my drawer and loaded it. I didn't want to live anymore; I had so much regret and I missed Courtney. I put the gun against my head.

_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

Author's POV

And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN: Hi, well this is my first story here on Fanfiction. I know that Duncan is well, very OOC in this but what do you expect? Courtney had died. Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review, I need criticism! Even if you don't have an account you can review. I will post more stories later, I think the next one will be another one-shot. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
